StripBerry
by Axel-Estan
Summary: Ichigo is a Stripper, so what happens when he runs into a blue haired man that used to be his enemy, stuck in the same house as him thanks to a stupid Shopkeeper? UPDATED! XD
1. You're Fuckin Kidding me, right?

Strip-Berry

DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach, Yaoi story, will be smutty, will have language, All Characters are at least 18 years of age. Don't Like, Don't read and don't bash my work or commenters on my work.

Sitting in his room, Ichigo sighed and laid his head on his desk. "For the thousandth time Rukia, I'm not telling you." The black-haired girl beside him sighed, "Are you embarrassed about it?" Ichigo sighed again, "No, I'm not. I'm not telling you for your own good, now shut up and study. Finals are tomorrow." Rukia huffed and put her nose into her textbook, not speaking until she needed help on a question. The silence between them thickened and they continued to study.

1 hour later…

Rukia closed her book, done studying for the night. "Ichigo, we're friends. You can tell me or I will follow you to your work tonight," Rukia threatened as Ichigo looked at the clock and grabbed a few things. "I don't think so," Ichigo said, counting in his mind.  
>Five, four, three, two, one. Right on cue, Rukia fell asleep, her head resting on Ichigo's desk. 'Those sleeping Pills work like magic' He thought, stuffing some clothes into a bag before going out the window, running as fast as he could to work before he missed his shift.<p>

Ichigo reached the door of the club, hurrying inside to change. The Owner grabbed Ichigo by the arm before the young man knew what was going on, hugging Ichigo and smiling behind a fan. "Hey, Ichigo we have a situation."

Ichigo looked at the shopkeeper with a murderous glare on his face. Urahara was his friend and his boss but this time he had gone too far. "No, there is no way! I'm not going out there!" Ichigo said a hint of fear hidden in his voice. Kisuke Urahara sighed, "The others called in Ichigo. You still are considered the best, please; I need you to do this for me." Ichigo caught the look of desperation in Kisuke's eyes, his resolve crumbling away. "You. Owe. Me. BIG TIME." Ichigo ground out, going to a mirror and checking his appearance. Kisuke tackled Ichigo, "Thank you so much! I knew I could count on you!" Ichigo pushed him off, "I'll go soothe you rowdy crowd. So much for being a manager."

Several minutes later Ichigo stepped out the red curtain and walked down a mini walkway to a circular area with a stripper's pole in the center. The Bar's Patrons grew quiet as Ichigo cleared his throat. "The performers for tonight seem to be missing so the show is going to be... altered." Whispers and mumbles broke out amongst the crowd, the music in the bar stopping as Ichigo waited for the people to quiet down.

Rukia, Orihime, Rangiku, and a confused Tatsuki entered Urahara's, sitting at a table and ordering drinks for their "Ladies Night". The drinks arrived and the girls began chatting, ignoring the strange surroundings of Urahara's new bar. The moment they heard Ichigo's voice they all froze and turned, looking toward the stage in shock.

Grimmjow had to work for Urahara to pay for the expenses of living at the shop/bar. He took the job of being a bartender and had become quite good with mixing drinks, occasionally creating tricks to do with the ingredients. The 6'3" blunette didn't speak much to the customers, just trying to get his job done right as the night wore on. He was mixing a Bloody Mary for someone when the Orange-haired guy got on the stage. Grimmjow poured the drink and looked up at the young man on stage. 'What the hell is Kurosaki doing? Where are the performers?' Grimmjow thought as Ichigo spoke, his eyes never leaving the tan skin of his former enemy.

Ichigo sighed and waited on stage, calming his nerves as the bar grew quiet. A nod from Ichigo signaled the music. "Scream" By Avenged Sevenfold blared through the speakers around the stage as Ichigo shed his shirt, doing a backbend and grabbing the Stripper Pole behind him. Ichigo rolled his body back up, keeping a hand on the pole as he smirked, losing himself in the music. Ichigo wrapped a leg around the pole, pushing off with his other foot and going around the pole once before dropping off into a split that had several men wincing.

"Scream till there's silence, Scream while there's life left..."

Ichigo stood, turning back to the pole and grinding up and down on it, making several women gasp in shock, Ichigo couldn't see them and didn't care. This is what he missed; being on stage is so different than watching others. He allowed a wicked grin to spread across his face.

"Scream from the pleasure, mask your desire. Perishing!"

Ichigo dropped to his knees and crawled to the edge of the stage, his eyes lidded and he pulled back, standing graciously and running his hands across his body, letting everything that plagued him go as he danced.  
>The music was the only thing in Ichigo's head, which was the way he liked it. Here, he didn't have to protect anyone or act like someone else. This was the best form of expression for him and Ichigo grinned, his heart thundering in his chest as he finished his performance with his special flair.<br>He did a back-flip to the pole and grabbed it, jumping and swinging himself in a circle, his hands helping him spin as he landed front and center stage, knees spread apart with one fist punched up in the air.

The crowd screamed and shouted, hands clapping and some open-mouthed gazes as Ichigo got up and walked backstage and to his personal room. Ichigo looked in the mirror, seeing his tan skin glisten with sweat and suddenly, Ichigo realized he was in only his thong. 'No damn wonder they cheered...' he thought as he pulled on some casual clothes and heard a knock on the door.

"Come in", Ichigo said as Kisuke poked his head in. "The Strawberry still has his touch I see", he commented, only to get a sigh from Ichigo. "I can't dance anymore because of my Dad. You know how he is. You also know what he will do to the both of us if he EVER finds out." Kisuke nodded and left to clear out the bar, hoping the mess wasn't too bad this time.

_

Ichigo stepped outside of his temporary room at Kiskue's shop/ bar/ house and promptly ran into something. Ichigo landed flat on his ass, wincing slightly as his mind registered what happened. Suddenly a large hand came into view and Ichigo looked up to see the owner, a very quiet Grimmjow.

Ichigo took Grimmjow's hand and stood up, "um, sorry Grimmjow. I didn't mean to run in to you like that" Ichigo spoke softly and didn't look directly in to the Ex-Espada's eyes. He definitely didn't need to get into a fight tonight with the blue-haired man in front of him. Grimmjow chuckled, "relax Berry, I'm not here to fight but I might hit ya for looking so damn pitiful."

Ichigo looked up and glared as Grimmjow chuckled, sending a slight shiver down Ichigo's spine. "Cheer up kid, what's eating at you so much you don't have any fight in ya?" Ichigo bit his lip, unsure if he wanted to tell his ex-enemy or not. Ichigo let out a winded sigh and turned on his heel, leading Grimmjow to a small kitchen in Urahara's store. Ichigo noticed a small note on the table and snatched it up, reading it through twice.

'Ichi-chan,

I have errands to run tonight and I need you to keep an eye on the store and Grimm-Kitty. There's food in the cabinets, and a few movies on the counter that you two can watch. NO FIGHTING. I will be back late.

-Urahara'

Ichigo covered his mouth to suppress the laugh at Grimmjow's nickname, said blunette taking the paper from Ichigo and growling darkly. "Stupid Blonde Prick..." Grimmjow mumbled and Ichigo giggled as quietly as he could. Grimmjow turned to him, "What's so fucking funny?" Ichigo burst out laughing, falling up in the floor as Grimmjow watched, shocked, "H-he called y-you K-Kitty!" Ichigo gasped for breath still laughing as he rolled onto his back, smiling.

Grimmjow was about to punch Ichigo when the Orange haired menace rolled over and was... smiling? Grimmjow just stared at Ichigo, confused and happy at the same time. Grimmjow reached down and picked Ichigo up, carrying him as a red faced Ichigo vehemently protested. "G-Grimmjow what t-the hell? P-Put me down!"

Grimmjow chuckled and let Ichigo down beside a couch. "You were gonna lay in the floor for hours if I didn't do something. Now stay here and I will make food, I don't know if you can cook but I can." Ichigo went to say something but Grimmjow had already gone. In the kitchen, he was pulling things out of the cabinets, making something. Ichigo yawned, lay down on the couch, and closed his eyes for a quick nap.

TBC... Maybe


	2. Dinner & Verbal Bitchslap for Dessert?

**Authors Note: I'm really sorry it took so long to update this. its been nagging me ever since my old laptop flipped its shit on me and deleted alot of my stories. oh well, I hope you all like this... and Please forgive me for late update. Review for my sanity, please let me know this is worth it. I'm getting negatives from everywhere, Need yall to boost my confidence so I can get back into it. Thank you for those of you who waited for me to update, who followed and gave me hope to keep going. PM me if you have any questions, comments, or anything to help me out. Love you forever~ ;u;**

**DISCLAIMER: FLUFF, YAOI, SADNESS AND A LITTLE CURSING.**

* * *

><p>Ichigo awoke to a quiet murmur of the TV-set, unsure of when the thing had even been turned on. He sighed, stretching slightly, his body aching a little from his awkward nap on the couch. He half crawled off the accursed bright beige-if you could consider it bright from its cleanliness- sofa. He yawned, cringing as his spine made popping sounds when he stood. he rubbed his eyes, walking forward into a wall of sheer muscle for the second time in the same night. "Goddammit, you're a fucking walking wall," the Orangette said, looking up at Grimmjow and taking the offered hand.<p>

Grimmjow sighed inwardly, seeing Ichigo's odd demeanor kinda fucked with him. 'What the fuck could be bugging the kid so bad?' he thought, coming from the kitchen to get the younger man. Ichigo ran straight into him, landing on his ass for the second time, Grimmjow again offering a hand up. he ignored the comment, pulling the Substitute Shinigami off the floor a bit harder than he meant to. Ichigo stumbled forward, momentum carrying him to land right against the blue-haired man's chest. A faint whiff of musk and blueberries drifted through Ichigo's senses, a strange, sweet but strong scent causing the smaller man to blush. "Sorry," he mumbled as he righted himself. Grimmjow just shrugged, reluctantly letting go of Ichigo's hand. "Shit happens, Berry. Come eat so that fucking creeper boss of ours can't get prissy with us."  
>They stepped into the kitchen, settling across from another at the table where Grimmjow had set two bowls of freshly prepared ramen, apparently made from scratch. Ichigo took a tentative bite, eyes snapping open wide with surprise. "This...This is amazing! How, where did you learn to cook?!" The Blunette shrugged, "I just know how...its pretty fucking weird, but it seems easy for me." They ate in silence, the few attempts at conversation made by both of them were awkward to say the least.<p>

"How did you end up working for Urahara...?" Ichigo asked, half finished with his dinner. Grimmjow sighed, "I owe him for taking my wounded ass in and taking care of me. He even made me a gigai so I wouldn't die as I was." Ichigo choked on a piece of egg, staring at Grimm with wide eyes. The bigger man jumped out of his seat, realizing the poor Orangette was turning a bit blue. He thumped him on the back hard, then gently rubbed Ichigo's back as the smaller male turned the right color. "T-Thanks," Ichigo coughed out, reaching a hand back and patting Grimmjow's arm.

Grimmjow blinked, feeling a slight electric shock from the spot Ichigo touched him. He went back to his seat, frowning slightly.  
>Ichigo sipped the broth for a little, taking his time with the food more so to prevent choking again. "So, what has you depressed?" Grimmjow asked casually, his rumbling baritone washing over the substitute Shinigami like a wave of plesant music to his ears. Ichigo stiffened slightly, "Nothing...why do you ask?" A loud thunk drew Ichigo's attention, and he looked up to see Grimmjow's forehead resting in a new indent in the mahogany table. 'That had to hurt...' he thought, freezing as cerulean eyes locked onto his. "Look B-...Ichigo. You ought to be running around being a dumb kid making dumb decisions and smiling like an idiot all fucking day long. Or atleast not looking like a drowned rat that got kicked into a gutter." Ichigo blinked slightly, scowling and getting ready to yell when Grimmjow held up a hand, silencing him. "Shut it, I'm not done talking." The orangette scowled even more, tapping a foot impatiently.<p>

The Ex-Espada continued, "What happened to that cocky asshole who nearly ended my ass in Hueco Mundo? Where's that fucking fire that I saw when you fought? You were like a fucking Sun in the midst of a dark void, people fuckin' clung to you, looked up to you and you fucking lead the charge, all out fucking bad-assery to save your friends." Ichigo blinked, taken aback, unable to think of anything to say. "Where the fuck is that Kid? The one who gave me this?" Grimmjow tugged open the top few buttons on his shirt, revealing the great scar across his chest. "All I see you do is mope and sulk like a fucking beaten kit. Get it the fuck together, because this sad fuck in front of me is some dumb kid. The MAN who fought me, a King as an equal and made me fall, I want to see him come back." Grimmjow got up after his little speech, dropping his dishes into the sink and leaving Ichigo to ponder his words. The Blunette vanished into the Living room as Ichigo sat before his cooling ramen, lost in thought.

* * *

><p>Like it? Hate it? too long? too short? review and help a writer out, please?<p> 


End file.
